


Yuri!!! In Sahara

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Camping, Desert, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Yuuri squinted up as the plane began to lower to the runway, pushing his glasses farther up on his face.One month, how bad can it be?





	Yuri!!! In Sahara

**Author's Note:**

> sup thank's for reading

Yuuri squinted up as the plane began to lower to the runway, pushing his glasses farther up on his face. 

 

“Yuuri!” Yako shouted from the green ruckedy cruiser. She nodded towards the runway towards the sleeping group of Fennec Foxes.The sandy foxes blending in with the ground, the pilot above not having any clue that there were sleeping foxes on the runway.

 

The dark-haired boy nodded in acknowledgment as if a sign to know what to do. Yuuri jogged over to the group of lazy animals, clasping his hands together to wake them up.

 

“Eh! Wake up!” He continued to clap his hands together, the foxes yawning and stretching. The mama fox got up, calling for her pups to follow. They made their way to a nearby bush, one pup falling behind and tripping over its paws.

 

The Runt.

 

Yuuri jogged back off the runway, the plane making its way to the sandy ground. The sounds of the airplane became louder as it grew closer, Yuuri holding down his cap so it didn't fall off his head and expose his messing black hair.

 

He had no time in trying to get himself around. He was too focused on making the campground look presentable. Though he wouldn't have to have taken such a long time if Panzer and Piper weren't messing around.

 

Panzer, Yuuri’s own pet. A Fennec Fox, the group lounging on the runway come often to the campground to play with Panzer. Piper was Yako’s pet, a Greater Roadrunner. The bird messing around with Panzer every now and then, and today Yuuri was not in for playing.

 

He got out the folder that his parents had handed him for the information on the campers.

 

Yuuri had looked over all the reports, everyone's name embedded into his brain to remember their names. 

 

As the plane door opened Yuuri began to feel nervous. It wasn't the first time they had campers, it was just the fact Yuuri was never the one greeting them. He always stayed behind at camp and took care of the place while the campers got situated. His parents always had everything under control, but this year, they had taken a vacation to Yuuri’s father’s dad. So, due to their action, Yuuri had to take charge. But he felt more comfortable knowing Yako was there with him.

 

He slapped on the best smile he could onto his face as the first person got off the plane.

 

Yuri Plisetsky. Age 15, Russian. He was homeschooled and has been to many countries. His portfolio had said he was a major at his school for his dance classes, and in Figure Skating.

 

_ “Hey! He has your name Yuuri!” Yako had brought up as they looked over the paperwork. “He just has on ‘u’.” _

 

_ Yuri had given a tight smile, the picture that came with his papers was not a pleasant one. _

 

_ “I know!” Yako beamed, “Let's just call him Yurio so there are no confusions, eh?” _

 

Yuuri pulled out the photo again, the angry blond head teen flipping off the camera. His tiger hood pulled over his head as he gave an ugly looking face to the camera as to say leave me alone. 

 

Yuuri gave a little cringe at the picture, looking up just in time to see another person exit the plane.

 

Christophe Giacometti or “Chris.” Age 27, Switzerland. Yuuri had stopped reading the males description after he had read, “Worked as a stripper for 6 years.”

 

The man standing next to Yurio, the blonde kid all but glaring at Chris.

 

The next person to get off the plane was Otabek Altin. Age 19, Kazakhstan. Though as he got off the plane Yurio’s face had softened into a smile as the other teen stood next to him. In skating, he was moved to the same class as Yurio, the two friends since then. Sorta.

 

The last person to get off the plane was the one and only Victor Nikiforov. Age 28, Russian. He was a champion figure skater, his description had said he was there for a break and to enjoy the beautiful Sahara for the month. 

 

Yuuri had drooled over his picture, the beautiful platinum haired man smiled at Yuuri as he gets off the plane.

 

Victor made his way towards Yuuri, outstretching his hand. “Yuuri Katsuki, I'm Victor Nikiforov!”

 

Yuuri shook his hand, giving a smile. “Hello, welcome to Katsuki Campground.”  _ He knows my name, how does he know my name?? Of course, he knows your name, you idiot! _

 

Yuuri smiled at the rest of the campers. “Welcome! Welcome, all of you!”

 

_ This is gonna is a long month. _

**Author's Note:**

> I cant write notes XD
> 
> Sry if there was any mistakes


End file.
